1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly, to a bicycle fitting method for producing a bicycle, a bicycle fitting system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
In cycling races, in order to maximize the athlete's endurance together with the bicycle in operation, a so-called bicycle fitting technique has been developed. By fitting the bicycle, the variable modules of the bicycle may be adjusted in accordance with the athlete's physique and movements to a most suitable riding posture. The early bicycle fitting techniques were applied only in cycling races. However, with the growth of popularity in the sport of cycling, more and more consumers are beginning to treat bicycle riding as a leisure sport. The need for bicycle fitting has increased day by day, and consumers can now enjoy bicycle fitting services for a fee.
The target audience of the conventional bicycle fitting service is the consumer who have the need for fitting, in order to adjust the variable modules of the bicycle to the most suitable riding posture according to the their physique and movements. However, after the entire process of the bicycle fitting service, if the original size of the bicycle in combination with the variable modules still cannot be adjusted to the most suitable riding posture of the consumer according to their physique and movements thereof, the bicycle fitting service would have been wasted. Therefore, the fitting process should be systematic and logic. Moreover, in order to meet the target riding posture, the variable modules should be forcedly made to match each other, such as a stem whose length should match the bicycle geometry. Otherwise, it results in deficiencies such as the decrease in control sensitivity and the unfavorable overall aesthetics of the bicycle.
Another inherent deficiency of the conventional bicycle fitting service is the emphasis on specialized knowledge. During the fitting process, the consumer is unable to understand the underlying knowledge and principles behind the fitting. Therefore, even it measures many items on body and undergoing a long period of adjustment, the final fitting result is still be not satisfied and convincible. The reason is that consumer and the bicycle are both treated as machines and lack of the concerning on different riding style.
Moreover, the target audience for the conventional bicycle fitting service is the consumer and the bicycle model thereof which had been pre-selected. However, during the early consultation stages of the conventional bicycle fitting service, the pre-selected bicycle model may not match the consumer's needs. Therefore, the bicycle fitting service is interrupted, and the consumer must repurchase a bicycle model which suits the consumer.